The present invention is directed to a closed system for dispensing a fluid from a container. A one-way valve is located at the outlet of the system affording flow out of the container while preventing any backflow of contaminants into it. Initially, the container is filled with a fluid free of air or any other gases. The one-way valve maintains the integrity of the fluid throughout its useful life even over extended time periods. The system could be used for dispensing metered amounts of the fluid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,810, a valve, hereinafter called the ReSeal valve, is disclosed for affording one-way flow out of a container while preventing any backflow which might contain contaminants. Contaminants from outside the valve may be microganisms, atmospheric gases, moisture, dust and the like. In dispensing various fluids, such as drugs, pharmaceuticals, health care products, cosmetics, liquid foodstuffs, beverages and the like, it is important to maintain the sterility of the fluid, particularly if it is not used all at one time. The fluid can have a high or low viscosity and may be a liquid, suspension, cream, lotion, gel or the like.
If the cost of the fluid to be dispensed is high, it is important to be able to dispense substantially all of the fluid. Maintaining a closed system for dispensing the fluid and, at the same time dispensing all of the fluid, can present problems.